Uncle Grandpa (Season 6)
Everyone, this is just a fan-made idea i have, what if Uncle Grandpa was renewed for a sixth season? Episodes #A Visit For Lily: Uncle Grandpa Is Visiting Lily. She always fun with Uncle Grandpa. #Computer Virus: Computer Is A Monster Virus Madness. But Uncle Grandpa Can Fix The Computer. #Human Gus: Mr. Gus Is A Human Right Now And Having A Real Boy Adventures. #Space Blaster: Spaceship Is Ready To Blast Off With Uncle Grandpa And Meet The Aliens. #Inflat-A-Lily: Uncle Grandpa Has A Lily's Inflatable Suit And See How Big It Was #Paint Creatively: Uncle Grandpa Helps The Kid How To Creative The Picture. #Silly Picture Day: Uncle Grandpa Is Messing Up The Picture But The Picture Is Silly. Uncle Grandpa And Friends Is Going To Picture Zone To Meet Silly Picture Clown. #Social World: Uncle Grandpa And his buddies Are going to the Social World. #The Good The Bad And The Grandpas: Uncle Grandpa Is Good, But Uncle Grandpa Is SO Evil! But Pizza Steve And Mr. Gus Is Gonna Figure Out How To Get To Switch The Bodies Back To Normal Self. #Uncle Grandpa Express: Uncle Grandpa And His Buddies Are Going To The Uncle Grandpa Express. SO RIDE ON THE TRAILS, BOYS!!!! #Uncle Grandpa's Money: Uncle Grandpa Loves Money, But The Money Talks. #What Would Uncle Grandpa Do?: Uncle Grandpa Will Asking All Of Friends A Question. #Big Day For Pizza Steve: Pizza Steve Is Starting On The Big Day For The Pizza Pals. But Uncle Grandpa And Mr. Gus Is Trying To Get Pizza Steve Back. #Hair Trouble: Noah Has A Hair Trouble! He Has A Long Hair And Attacks Everybody Else! But Uncle Grandpa Can Fix Noah's Hair. #Uncle Grandpa's Friends: Uncle Grandpa Has 4 Friends; Freeby, Tony, Ganny And Siddy. #No Good Deed: Uncle Grandpa Is Having A Bad Luck. #Karate Gus: Mr. Gus Is Learning Some Karate Lessons. #Even More Director Shorts: Uncle Grandpa And His Gang Is Taking A Rocket On Space Adventure.; This Is A 4th Of July Event With Uncle Grandpa.; Uncle Grandpa Is Taking Acid Trip. This Episode Features Animation Styles From The Likes Of John Kricfalusi, Eric Goldburg, Twisted Grim And High5Toons. #Thunderstorm Attack: Uncle Grandpa And His Gang Has Forced To Get Thunderstorms Out Of The Sky. #Uncle Grandpa Shorts 4: Weird Man Has Meeting Uncle Grandpa And Friends.; Uncle Grandpa Is Finding A Burrito.; Uncle Grandpa Is Playing Some Clay With His Gang. #Ambient Hospital Takeover: Pizza Steve And Mr. Gus Will Taking Uncle Grandpa To The Hospital. He Is Having A Plastic Surgery. #At The Gym: Uncle Grandpa Is Training Some Gym Problems With His Gang. #Uncle Grandpa's Time Machine: Uncle Grandpa Has Time Machine, But Uncle Grandpa And Pizza Steve Will Get Traveled In Time. #My Cousin Skully: Uncle Grandpa Has A Cousin Named "Skully". He's A Skeleton. #And 26. Uncle Grandpa's Final Battle!: Uncle Grandpa And His Gang Has Attacking Aunt Grandma For The Final Battle! Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Cartoon Network Category:2017